wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anniversary Event
For WoD's 2nd anniversary, IGG has released two anniversary events: Festive Maze and Peace Trial. These are the same events that were originally released in September 2013. Festive Maze It's a labyrinth that uses the same tileset as Cloudy Treasury. Speak to Christol in Forrester City to access the event. There are 6 floors and a few npcs on different floors (2 per floor). Some of the npcs in this area will offer quests to complete. You will also find "Mysterious Messengers" that will allow you to play mini-games with them or to teleport your character to a different floor after winning a mini-game. Depending on your Star level, there are between 10 and 20 daily quests to complete. You can see those in your quest sidebar (at the left of the screen, while you're playing, under "Available") or in the Quest menu (hotkey: Y > "Available" tab). Completing a quest will give you an "Anni pack", which contain random items. To leave the area, talk to any Mysterious Messenger and click "Leave". Map On each floor, there are portals that teleport you to a specific location on another floor. The following map shows you how to navigate through the event. Warning: This map is a spoiler. If you object to that, close/leave this page or go to another website, as this wiki is full of spoilers! Text locations of NPCs *Ingrid (Floor F1: x57, y53, near the entrance) *Rebecca (F2: x95, y160, south, west) *Isabelle (F3, x110, y98, south, center) *Kate (F3, x17, y86, north, west) *Tom (F4: x61, y67, north, center) *Jerry (F5: x95, y160, south, west) *Victor (F6: x113, y100, south, center) *Madam Marsha (F6: x60, y72, north, center) Mysterious Messengers ( "MYST MESS" or "MM" on the map ) You have two options when you talk to this NPC: to play a mini-game (option at the top) or "Leave". If you click on the 1st option ("Fight to the Death",etc) and win, you will get teleported to another floor. Winning a mini-game will not teleport you to the same destination every time. Each time you win a mini-game against any of the 4 messengers, you get teleported to a random location. If you click on "Leave" instead, you will exit the area. Anni Gifts Also, anniversary chests ("Anni Gift" boxes) pop up on a random basis now and then, perhaps every 6-15 minutes, but remember that other players could be around you so grab them as soon as you can. Tips & Strategy *One way to navigate from one npc to another is to open your Quest menu (hotkey: Y) and switch between the "Current" and "Available" tab to auto-path to specific quest givers. **Example: if your quest objective is to talk to Jerry, look for a quest that Jerry issued and click on his name after "Quest giver" to auto path to him. *Unlike Cloudy Treasury, there is no time limit when you are in this area; you can stay there as long as you want. However, be careful, this event allows PvP, other players can kill your character. Peace Trial Daily Entries: 2 (no extra entries for STAR players) Description: "Chase away those partycrashers and take back what's yours!" There is 1 npc to kill per level (party crashers) and there are 9 levels. After killing them, each npc drops items such as: *Equipment Enhancement *Bags of Coin *Gem Boxes *etc. Category:Events